


Proud of His Little Lion

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consolation, Ficlet, Forgiveness, Kissing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: England Manager Gareth Southgate consoles Harry Kane after their disappointing defeat to Croatia in the semi-finals of the World Cup 2018. The lads in the team speculate that Harry is Gareth's favourite and, maybe he is, but Southgate needs to give him all the love and affection necessary to make sure that he and the squad come back fighting next time. A small ficlet.





	Proud of His Little Lion

All the rest of the players thought that Harry was his golden boy. And then were _right_ . Whilst he tried to show no favouritism, it was clear that he behaved differently when he was with _him_. When the team lost, he allowed Kane to cry on his shoulder; he pulled him close, whispered words of love and encouragement in his ear, embraced him wholly. Much like how he was embracing him now.

Sliding hands, a smidgen nervous and trembling only just (he didn't want to give away too much here - _he_ was supposed to be the _strong_ one) over the silken smooth material of his protégé's football shirt - which he had worn in training - he smiled at Harry as he caressed his back and shoulders with adoration.

He would have liked it to have been the shirt he'd worn on the night of the semi-final, but that one was long gone, swapped after the game. No - instead, this was another one, but one which had been worn many times by Kane during their training stints. All that mattered to Gareth was that it smelt of Harry and his manly scent, the fabric doused with sweat and grease garnered in the height of their practice sessions, covered with grass and mud stains and everything which reminded Southgate of the beautiful game. He inhaled into it.

Harry began to stammer and Gareth soon shushed him. He guided the footballer's hands around the back of himself, so that the pair were now holding _each other_ , Kane's fingers gripping tightly into the cotton - what with Southgate already having removed his waistcoat.

The pair of them were excited, and so much was easily evident through thin football shorts and tight suit trousers. Feeling one another's hardness and desperation, they gradually began to undress each other - one set of digits working on little silver buttons - the other then pulling a soiled soccer shirt over Harry's head. As soon as the garment was free, the England manager stole a kiss from the player - one that was passionate and _forgiving_ \- as he continued to tenderly stroke the now bare skin of the topless star, the shirt tucked safely under his arm.

"I know you did everything you could," he soothed, fingers carding through gelled blonde hair. "And I'm still immensely proud of you."

The younger man bowed his head but, with one finger placed underneath his chin, his manager lifted it back to where it _belonged._

"We'll bounce back. Stronger and better next time," Southgate hummed. And, with a wicked grin which couldn't help but provoke the same back from Kane, he added, "On the bed you get, then."

" _Okay, boss,_ " Harry smiled, bashfully.


End file.
